


Karuna, Sita

by MayavanavihariniHarini



Series: Tumblr Re-postings: Nava Rasa Meme (Indian Mythology) [3]
Category: Hindu Religions & Lore, Ramayana - Valmiki
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28280220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayavanavihariniHarini/pseuds/MayavanavihariniHarini
Summary: For all the misfortunes surrounding her, Sita isn’t one to break down easily… yet, the tears flow as effortlessly as breathing as she lies on the grass.
Series: Tumblr Re-postings: Nava Rasa Meme (Indian Mythology) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071596
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Karuna, Sita

For all the misfortunes surrounding her, Sita isn’t one to break down easily… yet, the tears flow as effortlessly as breathing as she lies on the grass.

Her husband thinks it’s her delicate body reacting to the hardships of the forest.

Her brother-in-law attributes it to overexertion and prescribes a proper sleep.

Sita says nothing to correct them, and merely wipes yet another silent tear.

Alas, what do they know of how Urmila might be feeling right now!

**Author's Note:**

> I had initially written this in response to a prompt given by my Tumblr friend @worddiva179 (I don't know her AO3 username yet, oops) for the Nava Rasa Meme, Indian Mythology on Tumblr.


End file.
